Synful
Synful is an island designer and captain of the crew Docktarts on the Hunter Ocean. She is also former monarch of Spit into the Wind and former captain of the Fortune Cookies on the Cobalt Ocean. Contributions and Accomplishments * Island designer. * Former monarch of Spit into the Wind. * Former captain of the Fortune Cookies. * Captain of Docktarts, Hunter Ocean which is an event crew. * Fleet Officer of Celestia, Malachite Ocean * Greeter for a year and a half prior to new greeter system. * Event Organizer Biography Synful is former monarch of Spit into the Wind and former captain of the Fortune Cookies on the Cobalt Ocean. Synful had moved to Hunter Ocean as her main ocean due to lack of time to play. Synful has gone solo with the Docktarts crew, of which she is Captain. In June, 2009, Synful moved to Malachite Ocean full time and is a fleet officer with Celestia Crew in the Naughty Nerds flag. Synful is the proud owner of a persimmon octopus familiar named Kuko on Malachite Ocean. Synful is known to hold events for all the oceans as well, including four familiar events. Watch the forums and the wiki for more events by Synful. Major Events include to date: * Piratey Love Songs * Avast! Animation * Cobalt 25 hour Halloween Bash weekend * Monkey Movies * Piratey Love Songs II Islands Designed Synful has designed a number of islands: * Barracuda Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Bryher Island, on the Emerald and Jade oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Sage ocean) * Drogeo Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Ebony Serpent, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Eitr Glacier, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Fugu Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Ilha da Aguia, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Immokalee Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Manu Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Mu Tambu, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Nunataq Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Paollu Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Quetzal Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Saiph Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Sho-ke Island, on the Emerald and Opal oceans (as well as on the retired/merged Hunter ocean) * Tethys Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Wyvern Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) Category:Island designers Category:Island Metropolis Winners